Beyond Dead - A Cryaotic fanfiction
by SweetiepieCMW
Summary: Ever has mysteriously disappeared and Cryaotic was the last one to see her, alive. Cryaotic is going to have to look out and be on guard because what he knows, and what he's seen, just might put his life on the line. Anything can happen, even someone rising from the grave could come back to help catch the perpetrator, the Back-alley Killer. Better think fast, no time for error.
1. Chapter 1

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAME'S SWEETIEPIE! Welcome to a new story called** **Beyond Dead** **, now this is of course a Cryoatic fanfiction. Here is the thing with my other story I was working on called** **Haunted By Soulless Eyes** **. I don't know, if you guys super doper want me to continue it I will. But for right now it's just going to be there, ya know one of those awkward stories that never get updated. I'm ashamed to actually say it. Ok enough talk, LETS FIGHT! BEGIN THE SHOW!**

I brushed my light brown hair; it was 10am in the morning. The time, in which, I have to go to work. I live in Florida, and boy is it hot! Yesterday it was 100 degrees with 100% humidity. Jeez, give me a break mother nature! Knowing this and my uniform I have to wear for my job is ridiculous. The kind of work I do is a waitress at the Blue Collar; it's a good restaurant in Miami that many people eat at. It takes me about an hour to get there however. It was the only job I could find that paid what I needed. My uniform consists of a baby blue business suit with a dark blue collar along with rolled up sleeves, and a black skirt. It gets hot with these clothes on even with the air conditioning cranked all the way up in the joint.

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and began to put on my makeup. I put on my foundation and blended it with my blush. Then black eye shadow. The tricky part was some eye liner; I had to be very careful about adding the wings. Not wings that go all the way off of your eye lid. They are small and a little pointed at the top. Once that was done, mascara. After finally getting done with everything in my morning routine, as if on que, my phone begins to ring. I picked it up to see who it was. None other than my partner in crime, Lilith, I call her Lil for short.

"Lil! Hey, hey, hey what's pop'in?"

"Oh don't tell me you answered a phone like that."

"You bet your booty I did!"

"Really, you scallywag!"

"Who uses scallywag anymore! Good God Lil! You're worse than me."

"Hey, I was calling to see if you wanted to pop by my place tonight and watch some YouTube?"

"Is Cryoatic going to be a part of our YoutTube marathon?" I really liked YouTube and it wasn't a surprise that Lil would invite me to a YouTube marathon. We would both sit on her couch and watch it on the big screen TV using her ChromeCast.

"You know it!"

"Ok I'm getting off late on this shift so I'll pop in at 11."

"Alight, I'll make sure to get the snacks all snacked up. See you then. Oh and be careful, never know when the Back Alley Killer will strike!" There was news going around that the recent murders were connected. They found the letters BAK on the victims wrist's.

"Yep, I'll make sure to conceal a shotgun just in case," I teased, "Bye!" I hung up.

I put my phone in my purse and grabbed my keys. I'll eat lunch later. I exited my apartment making sure to like the door behind me. I walked down the many flights of stairs until I reached the bottom and walked to my car.

I walked up to this nice new couple sitting at one of the tables.

"Hello, welcome to The Blue Collar. Can I ask you what you would like to drink?"

"Yes, one Pink Lemonade." His wife replied.

"And I'll have a regular lemonade." Her husband said.

"Ok, would you like an appetizer?"

"No thanks we're good." His wife answered.

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks." I left there table and went to go get their drinks. I grabbed our glass cups and filled one with pink lemonade and one with regular lemonade. I turned waitress mode on and carried the drinks back to their table.

"Here you are."

"That was fast." His wife exclaimed.

"Why thank you," I chuckled, "Are you two ready to order?" I took their order and rang it up.

I just got of my break, it being 8:30pm. I had to wait for another hour and a half until I could go home and change to something more comfortable and go over to Lil's. I walked up to this dude wearing a green hoodie, it seemed normal sense it started randomly raining outside. His hoodie was soaked, but he was reluctant to take it off.

"Hello sir, welcome to The Blue Collar. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked nicely. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Tea, please, Chai tea." He replied in a nice tone. I appreciated his kindness. After the long day I had.

"Ok, will do. Can I get you anything else, an appetizer perhaps?"

"Nice words, I like you. But, I'm ok. Thanks for asking."

"No problem I'll be right back with your tea." I walked away with a smile on my face. I know I heard this guy before, but I couldn't pin point it. I grabbed a Chai tea bag and put it into the mug filled with hot water. Then I walked back over to his table and set it down carefully.

"There you are, are you ready to order?"

"Ma'am, I have already had dinner. I'm here to warm up, so is it possible that I could get some warm rolls?"

"Why of course. I'll go get that made for you." I rang the order up, and got a funny look from the chef when he looked at it. All of a sudden, a man walked in wearing a grey hoodie. He walked slowly and sat down at the table next to the man with the green hoodie. He glanced up and smiled at me. I came over to take his order.

"Hello sir, I welcome you to The Blue Collar. May I ask if you'd like something to drink?" I noticed that the guy with the green hoodie was secretly looking over at us.

"Why, yes dearie, I'd love something to drink. Can you make it coffee, black coffee, please?" He replied with a smile. Just as charming as the green hooded guy was. But with a bit of a creepy vibe. The green hooded guy shivered at the sound of coffee.

"Yes I can. Can I get you anything else, an appetizer or some water?" I asked, as I do with every customer.

"Why yes please, I'd love a water."

"Ok, I'll be right back with your water and coffee." I went to the coffee maker and grabbed a small carafe and a coffee cup. I set it on a serving tray, and then I filled up a cup of water and placed that on as well. I once again activated waitress mode and carried the serving tray filled with goods over to the grey hooded guy's table. I placed all his goodies down.

"There you go, anything else I could get you?"

"No not right now ma'am. I'll call you if I need anything else. Oh, might I ask your age?" Ok now I know something is up with this guy. That is a red flag question. But, how do I answer it?

"Uhm…"

"Don't worry darling, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said reassuring. The guy in the green hoodie noticed the situation and called me over.

"Oh, I'm sorry could you give me one minute? I'll get back to you on that," I went over to the green hooded guy, "Yes what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could bring me some cookies along with my rolls?" He said, helping me get out of the situation.

"Oh, sure," The chef dinged the dinger meaning that the order was ready, "Huh, speak of the devil. That's your order now, I'll go get it." I grabbed his order and grabbed our usual amount of cookies we give a person. Which is three. I then walked back to his table and gave him his order.

"There you go, anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah can you bring me the check please?" he said.

"Yeah for me, too." The grey hooded guy interrupted.

"Sure."

It was closing time, the grey hooded guy had left. But Mr. Green Hood had stayed.

"Looks like you had a rough day." He said.

"Yeah… this was the longest shift this week." I sighed. I was exhausted, but I still had that marathon to hardcore through.

"Pretty awkward, too. That guy gave me the spooks." He said. Green flag, green flag! There is only one person who sounds like this and has that awesome way of talking. But, it might be someone else. I don't know. Cry did say he didn't own a green hoodie.

"Yeah," I shivered, "Especially with the recent events that have taken place in the news."

"Spooky, you planning to do anything after you close?"

"Yeah, I'm going home. Changing into something more comfortable and heading to my friend's house for a YouTube marathon. It gonna be awesome."

"Never too old for YouTube, huh?"

"Nope, we officially close in a minute so I'm going to go get my purse." I went into the back and came back with my purse. The questionable Cry got up and was stretching when I walked back into the main area.

"Alright, time to flee!" I said turning off the last light switch and exiting the building.

"Once again, nice words." Supposed Cry complimented holding the door open for me like a gentlemen.

"Whelp, thanks for saving me from an awkward situation."

"No problem, always a pleasure to help out a friend." After we exchanged good byes we went our separate ways.

I began walking to my car, the street was very quiet. It wasn't usually this quiet though. There would be some sort of person talking it up, but no. Nothing, there was nothing going on. It was like something from a horror film. The stupid chick walked the streets with the killer right behind her. But this was real life. That could never happen, could it? Sure it's not normal, but anything is possible. Ok I just got to get to my car and drive back home that's all I got to do.

I took off my uniform and put in the washing machine, it must be cleaned. Have it looking fresh and stylish for tomorrow, which is a shorter shift. The reason I am taking so many shifts is that I need a computer that can handle things. A beast computer, the ones that can handle a recording software and a 1080p game at the same time. I haven't gone to college, the reason being my parents didn't have enough money. I know I could have gotten a scholarship but I always had a job and bit off more than I could chew. In short, I wanna be a YouTuber. A commentator with the feeling of about a million eyes on your videos, and those million eyes enjoying the things you make. Being able to make money off of that is just mind boggling to me. I put on a T-shirt that had a fabulous design of Cryaotic's Sup Guy. **(Hi peeps, sorry to interrupt. But I literally just went through a ton of Sup Guys on google images for about 20 minutes… either I need help or the world is a better place because of this. Anyway back to the show!)** The Sup Guy was wearing an awesome blue hoodie and DJ headphones. He had an epic smile on his face. I through on sweatpants to go with it, I know it is hot outside but trust me when you sit in a room with the air-conditioning pump all the way up… you get frickin' cold. I went into my bathroom to mess around with my hair a bit. Then, a load bang came from my kitchen. My stomach dropped, what the hell was that? I peered around the door of my bathroom, looking into my bedroom. I had a pocket knife, that my dad gave me when I was 14, in my drawer. I quietly took it out of it soft bag and opened one of the sharper blades. I then began the walk over to my phone. Which was all the way on the other side of my bedroom… meaning I had to go past my open door that starred into the kitchen. I snuck my way to one side of the door. Taking a quick silent breath I peered around the door. A masked face meet mine. I screamed, the mask was covered in blood. It had a creepy pattern of black lines where the man's eyes stuck out, with a wide sharp teeth smile. The man was wearing a grey hoodie, just like the man back at the restaurant. I thrusted up my knife, aiming for the blood vessel in his neck. But he quickly shoved me into the ground with all of his might. I laid face down on my carpet floor.

"Don't worry dearie, I'm here to take you out of this nightmare." He said in a soft creepy voice, "It will be ok dearie."

"No, leave me alone!" I screamed, please tell me my rude neighbor heard that. He always complained about the noise he hears in my room. If he did then, congratulations for him, give the guy a damn medal.

"Sh," I tried thrusting myself up but he pushed me back down and covered my mouth, "I know you're scared. Don't be afraid. I'm also your friend. I'm here to let your pure true self free." I bit his thumb hard; if I'm going to die at least I'll have his DNA with me. He shrieked in pain, and punched me over and over again till I let go. I groaned on the floor.

"Bad girl," I looked up, he was holding his thumb with his hand. Something manifested in his eyes, something very evil. Then I received a hard kick to the stomach.

"BAD," he kicked me, "GIRL," he kicked me, "YOU," he kicked me, "BITE!" I moaned on the ground holding my stomach. He walked over behind me and with one final kick to the head, I was out cold.

 **MEEP MOOP MEEP MOOP *Cracks knuckles* There you are my people a chapter that I hope is to your liking. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed Favorite if you did, Follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think**

 **Stay LOVELY People!**

 **BYYYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAME'S SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of Beyond Dead. I wanna say a couple things. What I am going to do is write the first five chapters of this amaze fanfiction. Once I'm done with that, let me know if you guys want more. Like 5 comments from different people yelling "MORE GIVE ME MORE!" or something along those lines. So you may feast on more chapters of this story, you reading vultures you. Then, I'll continue on with it. Anyway, if you want me to write another FanFiction on your favorite YouTuber, leave the YouTuber's name in the reviews or private message me. I'll see what I can do with the person. O – O Now, without any further typing up here, ON WITH THE SHOW! (Psst, I'ma start putting this thing ~ in so the organization becomes more of a thing)**

I got a call from Cheyenne; she asked if I had let our dog in. Of course I had, I liked hearing the jingling of the collar following me around my house. Both of my pets, cat and dog, got along well. It's a cute relationship.

I stepped into the shower, the warm water warming my chilled body. The rain was tremendous, and adding that to my air-condition cranked house, I was a bit nippy. I kinda just stood there, letting the warm water wash over me. I had set a time to record the next part of the game I was playing through. It was set at 8:00 am tomorrow, it being 11pm, I needed to go to sleep. I squirted shampoo into my hand and began scrub my dirty blonde hair. As I was doing that, I heard a meowing at the door.

"God damn it, cat." I reacted, I was used to it. My cat would sometimes interrupt me while I would be filming. I left it in, cause of some of the humor in it. The way I edited my videos is what made them mine. I don't understand why some YouTubers paid someone else to edit their videos. Sure, you are responsible for the commentary and the raw footage. But when you have someone else edit, and rearrange everything. How could you still call it your video? I know some people have other things to worry about and may not have the time to do so. But you have to at least attempt to edit the footage that you recorded.

I roughly wiped my eyes, clearing the water off of the surface, less chance of water entering my eyes and being painful. I carefully opened my eyes just in case I missed any little annoying water droplets. Great, another shower achievement, opening your eyes without burning soapy water entering them. I turned off the facet; the water stopped streaming and dripped the remaining water from the showerhead. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself off with. Tying the towel around my hips, I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste onto it. The electric tooth brush rumbled throughout my mouth, cleaning my teeth thoroughly. I messed around with my hair, it had one of those cuts that was shaved around the head and spiked up at the top. I walked out of my bathroom and through on the clothes I wear to bed, which was a simple T-Shirt and athletic shorts. Plopping onto my bed I switched on the TV and took a peek at my watch. It was almost 1 am, I was just stalling at this point. I didn't feel like going to sleep. I had the feeling of exhaustion; I just didn't want to go to sleep.

At some point, while watching TV, I had dosed off. I awoke to my alarm going off on the side of my bed. 7 am, I had an hour to upload the previous part of my play through. I proceeded to my desk, it was my room. Located across from the entrance to the bathroom, I sat down in my chair and twirled as my computer booted up. Once it did, I opened up my web browser and my video began to render. I pushed away from my desk, got up from my chair, and rushed to the kitchen. I made scramble eggs, bacon, and some Chai tea. I sat down at the table and began to feast upon my creations. My dog started licking my leg and my cat jumped onto the table.

"God damn it!" I said lifting my food up so my cat couldn't get it, I chuckled, "Stop, go away!" My dog started whining.

"Oh come on, dog, please don't do this!" I begged, but it was in vain. He continued to whine. I decide to retreat to my room. I quickly escaped my foes and sat down at my desk to finish my meal. I looked up and noticed my video had finished rendering. I clicked the OK button and went to the YouTube home page. Minimizing my browser, I set up my recording software and soon began filming the next episode of my play through.

I hit the hot key to stop recording after I said bye. I rely didn't believe the game ended like that. It was like a big journey and it was epic, and the thing you get out of it wasn't what you'd be expecting. My phone began to buzz, it was Cheyenne.

"Hey, babe." I answered.

"How are you holding up without me?"

"Pretty well, I miss you a lot, though. How's the trip so far?" Cheyenne had made plans to get together with some friends in Los Vegas. So far they have been enjoying themselves. They promised they would set a budget on the amount of money to spend. I have doubts that they are going to keep under it. Vegas is a place that money is to be spent, it's a natural call to our human nature when we enter the city.

"Pretty spectacular, the city is filled with pretty lights. You sort of get an old 1920's gangster feeling out of it. We haven't hit any hardcore bars yet nor gambled so, we doing good budget wise."

"Nice." I plopped onto my bed and switched on the TV. The news was on. As Cheyenne continued to talk about her trip, I attempted to multi-task. All of my attention was quickly snatched away from my girlfriend's story to the TV. The reporter was going on about a missing person case. Taking a look at the photo, I noticed I've seen the missing person just yesterday. When the restaurant she worked at closed down, we talked for a bit and parted ways.

"The search for the missing girl, Ever Anderson, continues. She is thought to have disappeared between the times 9 - 11 o'clock pm yesterday. She had made plans to go to her friend's house that night," it showed a picture of her on the screen, "if you have any information about the whereabouts of Ms. Anderson, please contact police…"

"I saw her last night!" I interrupted.

"Wait, saw who last night? Ryan, what are you talking about?" Cheyenne asked very sternly. She probably thinks I cheated on her or something.

"Chey, this girl on the news, she's missing. I saw her last night, she works at the Blue Collar."

"Yeah, ok, but what where you doing together?"

"She was my waitress! Chey, you got nothing to worry about. We did nothing. But, she is in some serious danger."

"Well, snap, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know but I know she didn't run off. She had her heart set on going to her friend's house."

"Call up the police, I gotta go anyway, love you babe. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye." I hung up and quickly dialed the police. I informed them of what happened. I told him about The Grey Hooded Man, and how I made sure that she was safely in her car before continuing my walk home. The Officer on the phone didn't seem convinced.

"Look, officer, I'm telling the truth. I saw her last night!"

"Look, if this is another prank call, this is a very serious matter and it's not to be joked about." This dude sounded like he was eating a donut. **(No offence to officers, I just wanted to use a Home Alone reference. That scene was funny, donut falling on phone thing. Officer not really giving a crap kinda thing, jeez I have to stop interrupting, let's get back to the show!)**

"Are, are you serious? This is not a prank call, this is serious business!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to…"

"Billy, hang up the phone." A new voice demanded of the lazy cop.

"Sir, sorry I had no idea you were…"

"Don't give me that crap Billy, hang up the phone!"

"Ok sir." I heard a click sound, but no dial tone.

"Um, hello?" I asked, a little bit of my frustration still in my voice.

"Hello, I'm Detective Brown. I've been listening to your report about what had happened yesterday night. I'd like you to swing by my office about the matter." This dude's name reminded me of Rule of Rose. That game brought out the insane person inside of me.

"Yes, yes, sure. What's the address?" I grabbed my sticky notes and pen and wrote down the address.

"This visit is just to touch down with some details about what exactly happened yesterday. I need details, so on your way here think of what happened and how you can put it into words."

"Ok, I'll try, see you then." I hung up. His place was about 20 minutes from where I live so might as well finish up the editing of my video. I didn't have to do much left, 10 minutes at most, than I'll head on over.

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine to my car. Taking a deep breath I opened my door and stepped out. I pressed the lock button twice and the car beeped, reassuring that it was surely locked. I found the door and went inside. It wasn't bad, had the Detective feel to the lobby. There seemed to be a nice lady working at the desk.

"Excuse me, Ms.? I'm looking for Detective Brown, I need to see him." I said nicely.

"Alright, he told me someone was coming by. I'll give him a call." She called him up and soon I was escorted to his office. He had me take a seat. He wore a grey tux. He had brown eyes and black hair. He was fairly fit and a handsome fellow.

"Hello, I'm Detective Brown, we spoke over the phone as you already know. What might your name be?"

"My names, Ryan."

"Well, nice to meet you. Let's start on what you were doing before you entered the Blue Collar."

"I was just walking around and it started raining. I through on my green hoodie, I still got cold so I found the closest place to crash for a bit. The nearest place was The Blue Collar." I felt like I was in an old detective movie.

"Go on." The Detective insisted, he closed his eyes, Sherlock Holmes style.

"I ordered a cup of chai tea from my waitress, which was Ever. She asked if I wanted anything else, so I also ordered a dinner roll. To snack on, I already had dinner." I continued, "She then left to get the tea and order up the rolls. Then this other guy, wearing a grey hoodie, the hood covering just enough of his face only to see his mouth, walked in. He sat down in the table next to me. Something didn't feel right about him. He starred at the table for a while, not making a single movement." I took a deep breath, and swallowed. The detective opened his eyes and smiled. "Why don't I get us some tea? We're going to be here a while."

 **There are a couple things I wanna get straight here. I don't wanna offend anyone. I know using Cry's real name offends him, but I wanna make some parts of this story real but still keeping it fake. Knowing Cry doesn't own a green hoodie, I through that in there so you people can imagine him like a favorite fan art drawing or something. I don't know use your imagination, you magical person. With that out of the way, I wish you people a good day. I hope I can get this chapter up soon. The hotel I'm staying at doesn't allow free Wi-Fi. It has to be paid for to be an accessible thing. So yes, stupid I know. Ok wish me luck on a tournament basis, gonna kick some butt. Without further typing hope you all enjoyed, Favorite if you did. Follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think.**

 **Stay LOVELY people!**

 **BYYYEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Responsibilities: "SweetiepieCMW… are you there? You gotta update the chapter. It's been about 2 months.  
Sweetie: "Ehhhhhhhhhhh."  
Responsibilities: Sweetiepie…  
Sweetie: "Mehhhhhhhh."  
Responsibilities: SWEETIEPIE!  
Sweetie: "AHH! WHAT! WHAT IS IT!?"  
Responsibilities: Upload a new chapter! NOW!  
Sweetie: OK! FINE! Writers block I swear to god you better not be wondering around in my head because I'm creating a piece of love and artwork today!**

 **WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAME'S SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of Beyond Dead. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging. It really does such when a FanFiction you really like doesn't update very well. I hope I make this one to your liking and I'll attempt at updating more. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I knocked at the door, I felt a rush of excitement as Lil slowly opened the door.

"Ever, there's my girl. You had me waiting for about," She looked at her watch, "Five minutes. Bruh what took you so long?"

"5 minutes is a long wait for you? What the heck Lil?" I said

"Yes, now get yourself in here will you. We have a marathon to completely all-nighter!" She said, stepping aside to let me in. She had set up her ChromeCast and had the YouTube page up on the screen.

"Now my guest of honor, would you pick our first video to watch?!"

"I shall!" I walked over to the screen and tried to type the first part of Cry's let's play, Rule of Rose. I tried typing it in, but I couldn't understand what I was typing. Nothing really made sense. To me it looked like a ton of mumbojumbo.

"Um, Lil I can't read. Somethings wrong, nothing I type makes sense." I said with an unsteady voice.

"Ha, ha, haha, HA, UHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lil maniacally laughed.

"Lil… what's going on?" I asked, shivering in my shoes.

"Ever," She said in a raspy voice, "You might wanna wake up! DAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. I looked below me and noticed I was falling down a whirlpool of water. I looked back at Lil whose eyes were turning back into her head, blood slowly drizzling down like tears from her eyes. I took in several deep panicky breaths and let out a scream. My eyes snapped open; I was sweating and trying to get my breathing under control. Looking around I found myself on a bed with a mixture of red and gold cover, with a matching pair of decorative pillows. Everything was silent, that's what was bugging me. It was so quiet. I looked at the handcuff that was around my wrist, attached to the head of the bed.

"Oh, no, Th-this is a problem," I said trying to calm myself down, "This, this is a thing that's happening right now." I jingled my "special bracelet" confirming that my hand could not slip out.

"Huh, great, we doing this just like the movies! Fantastic!" I said to myself. I waited for a while. I waited for something to happen that was planned to happen. Soon I did get the feeling of loneliness, with nothing to do and no one to talk too. I began to wish whatever was going to happen would happen so I wouldn't be so bored. There was a knock sounding at the door of the room I was being kept in.

"Knock, knock my dear." He opened the door after the forth knock and came inside. I gulped when I saw the grey hood. The shadow covered his face, but I saw the sparkle of his teeth as he grinned happily.

"You, who are you?" I asked, hoping he would answer my question.

"My dear, you may call my Shape."

"Shape? Give me a break. If this is some kind of joke? Lil, come on, I know that's you!" I yelled into the soundproof room. My own voice echoed back at me. I felt my face twist into terror.

"No, why would you think so? I never would've thought that someone would think this is a joke! Ha, ridiculous! This world just keeps getting worse." He began mumbling to himself for a bit, "I guess what I'm doing isn't enough. This world is fake! It is no joke. No prank. The things we teach our new generations aren't going to count. Your brain," He paced over and pointed at my forehead, "It's filled with information, facts, in which this world stuffs and forces you to learn. Through your pretty evergreen eyes, they force children to go to school when they are depressed. All of them, sitting in a chair all day, staring at the clock waiting till the sweet earful sound of the bell going, ding." I felt my gut did a backflip; this guy had some huge issues with everything that I couldn't even figure it out. Why was he doing all of this?

"Why, why did you take me? What do you want?" I asked.

"I took you away from the lie the universe calls life. I want you to be free from this so called blessing. You see, dearie, in your cage you suffer great pain. It could be guilt, or it could be you. That brilliant brain of yours bringing up a bad memory that makes you squirm and hate yourself. Or it fails to do its job, maintaining happiness. Your soul, suffers even as we speak. Don't worry, soon this will be all over." He walked over and kissed me on the forehead, I wanted to puke. Before he could pull away, I socked him in the gaw. He stared at me, his eyes wandered around me. Then without a word, he just left. I gritted my teeth as he walked out of the confined room. I let out a sigh of relief, this guy is crazy. There are times like these that I wish batman was real. Screw it, open up both universes, Marvel and DC. Bring on Superman and Thor, save people. Do things, the whole 9 yards.

I fell asleep; my attempts to stay awake completely useless. With nothing to do but worry, I simply bored myself to sleep. It's amazing how much people could do around you when you sleep. Cause apparently, when I woke up, I was moved into another room and strapped to a wooded table. I felt my stomach twist and turn as I saw blood stains on the surface.

"Good morning dearie, you slept like a baby." This Shape said.

"Oh come on, I had an eventful day. I mean I was kidnapped, tied to a bed, forced to actually read an entire magazine. Give me a break." I joked, trying to calm myself down.

"You seemed stressed; humor is used in stressful situations as a vent."

"Oh, you found that funny. How about we do some knock knock jokes. I knock myself free, than I knock you out." I chuckled. That was a good one, how come I can never come up with any when I'm not in a situation that of which I die in? It would be great for my future, I could be a comedian.

"Cute, you will make a brilliant spiritual vessel." He said smiling. Uh, oh, this is a very big problem. I'm tied to a table with blood stains, did perhaps travel to a dimension where some magical person hops in right before a giant barrel comes to squish you? I hope so, because this is going to end bad if that doesn't happen. My wrists hurt from all the struggling I've been doing, he must know how to make the ropes struggle proof. More you struggle, the tighter it gets kind-a thing. Which is just terrific, for him, nothing interrupting his sick mind for doing something that he thinks is right. He stood there smiling at me as I looked around the room. Everything was perfectly clean, blood stain free, except for the wooden table that is. To my left there was another table, but it possessed sharp objects. Knives, razor blades, you name it it's got it. I took a deep breath.

"Oh I see you've noticed my collection. You can call them key's. I use them to free others and finally, you!" He smiled, and walked over to the table and picked up a knife. My whole body started to tingle as he walked up to me.

"Wait, wait, stop, think of what you're doing. Think of what you have done, would your parents want to see you like this? Stop this madness!" I said, trying to heroically reason with the guy. Like in the comic books, but this is not the comic books. This is real life, he's somewhat right about people who have their lives taken from them. No Spider-man or Batman is going to save them. It's sad really, we dream up these characters for a shot at true justice.

"I won't lie dearie, this is going to hurt. But, soon it'll be over soon. I only wish I could go with you. But I have job to do." He said, walking over to my left side. I gritted my teeth as he placed the blade on the top of my forearm. My teeth started to chatter. He pushed the blade deep into my flesh and pulled it down to my wrist. I screamed, hot tears coming out of my eyes. He moved over to my other wrist and repeated. Then he moved down to my ankles, taking the deep into my ankle. I won't be able to walk. I didn't move a single limb, the pain was already unbearable. He cut my clothes off, underwear included. I was completely naked. He started to mumble something and placed the knife on my belly. Pushing it in slightly and pulled it up my neck.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO," I felt it against my vain, this is it, "NO STOP! STOOOO…" He thrusted it into my neck, total blackness was almost instant.

 **Haha! Did it! You proud of me? Thank you! I don't wanna keep you long I have a nagging story to write. I am going to freaking DOUBLE TEAM ON THIS 2 STORIES ONE AUTHOR ALL AT ONCE! LET'S GET IT GOING! HOPE YOU ALL FREAKING ENJOYED, FAVORIATE IF YOU DID! FOLLOW TO BECOME A PERSON TODAY AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER OR WHAT EVER I THINK!**

 **Stay LOVELY People**

 **BYYEEE**


End file.
